Elsa
Chase's older sister, Elsa, is fiesty, but elegant. She has Ice Powers and a crush on Cliffjumper. Elsa belongs to Chandlerscout on the wiki, otherwise known as ElsaPAWPatrol on DeviantART. To my Pup Pals, she's free to use. Others ask first and add her Ice Powers! Important Note NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO EDIT HER PAGE AT ALL TIMES!! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN ARE MY PUP PALS OR ADMINS!!! Personality Elegant, loving, adventurous and tomboyish, Elsa loves to hang out with her best friends, which includes Tundra, Chase Everest and Cliffjumper. She usually uses smart-talk with Blizzard if he's bothering Tundra. As she gets older, she has some deep concern for Chase and Skye's three pups, Lani, Sora and Ace, and usually watch them for Chase and Skye when they're busy. She later develops a crush on Cliffjumper in Pups Get a New Member. When she was younger, she knew how to fight back, and she usually did this to protect Chase or her family and friends. When she was Chase's age, Chase used to call her his hero, he still does sometimes. Although Alex doesn't pay attention to their warnings, Elsa cares deeply about him but can get annoyed with him very easily. She feels that her, Winter, Snow and Ace have a very strong bond and she usually enjoys getting a good laugh from all the future pups. Even though her powers are basically considered magic, she hates it if anyone ever calls her powers sorcery or calls her a monster. In the future, she and Cliffjumper have two pups named Thor and Sapphire . She absolute loves anything mysterious and continuously reads Nacy Drew books and watches every Scooby Doo movie she can find. When the Patrol gets to go on vacation, Elsa becomes extremely excited and peppy, a never-before-seen-side of hers that Tundra brought out. Bio As being the second oldest, next to Fletcher, Elsa was born with uncontrollable Ice Powers which, or so she thought, couldn't be dangerous. She can be fiesty at times and is completely sweet to Icee and the trainees. Of course, she loves hanging out with the pups and doesn't care wrestling with Chase or one of the boys. She tends to have a soft side for Chase and the girls, especially Tundra, and usually shoots snowballs at Fletcher when he teases Chase about his crush on Skye and quickly hides her powers when he looks back. Although she can get herself into some jams while on missions, or in the elevator when Marshall crashes into the other pups, she's never distracted on her job and usually is paired up with Chase or Emma for backup or with one of the other pups. She's kinda nervous around Brutus, since she heard that he knocked the wind out of Rocky, but won't heisitate to pounce when he EVER calls her "Chicken". She usually uses smart talk with Blizzard, when he's bullying Tundra, and can always warn her where her brother is. Ever since Chase told Elsa about the Lookout fire, she's been terryfied of them, and vows no fire will come to harm Chase. When she finds out that one of the pups in her mom's family has magic like she does, she gets kinda wary. She can be somewhat protective toward Chase in Chase, the Werewolf but is remarkably competitive with Brownie. She meets her match in Pups' Double Trouble when her aunt, Ingrid, who belongs to the Snow Queen, comes to Adventure Bay. She surprisingly hates being called "chicken" by anyone, which is passed down to her daughter. In The Trainee Rescue, Chase and Elsa find out that they have a baby sister named Anna, who Elsa is now training. In Everest meets Tundra, Everest saves Elsa by grabbing the scruff of her neck in her teeth before she fell off a cliff. They quickly befriend each other and Elsa introduces her powers to Everest. She doesn't have a crush on anyone, and never will. She isn't that sort of pup. Until she meets Cliffjumper. When she gets lost in Animal Kingdom in Road Trips she befriends a Golden Retriever/German Shepard pup named Ranger, who helps thaw her PupTag after she accidentally froze it. She is also an excellent herder, and can outwit any sheep, including Marley. When she gets older, she leaves the PAW Patrol for a while with Cliffjumper, but comes back when Chase and Skye's pups are two weeks old. Also in Chase, the Werewolf, she comes across the path of a cat named Perathis, but being who she is, she despises any cat, but makes an acception for him. She vows revenge against Steel, an Icy Alaskan Malemute, who drilled tons and tons of Ice Missiles into Chase's stomach in Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks. Also she, Anna and Chase love to eat Chocolate Drops and Chocolate Chip Cookies which are both dog-friendly. She may have a tiny tiny crush on Cliffjumper, but she doesn't want anyone to know about it. She also has a golden singing voice (not because of Lexi Walker or Idina Menzel) when she sings Let it Go, but won't sing to save her life. When she was reading the third book in the Killer Species series, she passed out after reading one chapter, indicating that she might be a bit scared of the Blood Jackets that are the monsters in the book. She also comes face to face with a crazed Rottweiler/Doberman, Scorch, with Fire Powers in this wonderful story idea by Moose513 called Rival Pup. Even though she almost never gets sick, she can. It's usually a cold with tons of sneezing fits. Her sneezes create small snowmen called Snowgies that are always running around and causing trouble. When Anna finally musters up the courage to tell Elsa about her crush on Hiro, Elsa's very happy for her. When she meets Morgan, she begins to think of her as an older sister, loving to hang out with her and Brennan. When she finds out about Flavannah, she gets along with her pretty well, except for the fact that she has Fire powers. Ever since the accident, concerning her sister, she's been self-conscious about her powers, usually wearing gloves most of the time. After sccidently revealing her powers without thinking in front of The Big Game Gang, she tells them to never tell anyone about them, fearing that Fracture might capture her. When her nieces and nephews are born, and after Fletcher meets Maui, she thinks her half-brother is an idiot for thinking he's evil. Pup Pals Elsa's fairly close to all the PAW Patrol pups, but is more loving towards Cliffjumper, due to her crush on him, and her brothers and sisters. She and Tundra are so close they're inseperable. She tends to go off on her own and is really close to Owen Grady and the Velociraptors at Jurassic World, due to her being SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. Crush She has a very tiny crush on Cliffjumper, but this secret is for herself to keep, even though it's kinda obvious to Chase and Anna that she has affections for the wolf Known Family *Chase (brother) *Anna (sister) *Harper (sister) *Fletcher (half-brother) *Igloo (half-cousin) *Junebug (half-cousin) *Tanker (sister in-law) *Cliffjumper (husband) *Chief (father) *Brooke (mother) *Ingrid (aunt) *Hiro (brother in-law) *Huck (brother in-law) *Sapphire (daughter) *Echo (daughter) *Thor (son) *Turbo (nephew) *Bat (nephew) *Gunner (nephew) *Mouse (niece) *Wendy (niece) *Kai (niece) *Gerda (niece) *Tadashi (nephew) *Soda (niece) *Crash (nephew) *Blitz (niece) *Camo (nephew) *Triton (nephew) *Kaim (niece) *Paradise (niece) *Winter (niece in-law) *Dylan (nephew in-law) *CJ (niece in-law) *Snow (nephew in-law) *Shadow (nephew in-law) *Timber (niece in-law) *Caspian (nephew in-law) *Coco (nephew in-law) *Penny (nephew in-law) *Dover (nephew in-law) *Aurora (niece in-law) *Summer (niece in-law) *Sage (nephew in-law) *Shadow (nephew in-law) *Breeze (great niece) *Clarity (great niece) *Robin (great niece) *Digger (great nephew) *Sandy (great niece) Outfit Her outfit is based off of Chase's, except it's blue in some areas. Later, her outfit changes. She wears a dark blue berret and her outfit is ice blue with a blue PupPack. PupPack Tools *Magnifying Glass *Raptor Caller *Net Catchphrases Mystery to solve? I'll solve it in a flash! ---- I'm ready to search! ---- Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it! ---- *Raptor call imitation* ---- Don't shoot my Raptors! (Credit Jurassic World) PupHouse Elsa's PupHouse is a Jurassic Park-themed PupHouse. The main base is tan, with the Jurassic Park logo on both sides with red hub caps. Buttons and Controls These are all Elsa's controls and buttons in her vehicle. =Buttons= *Green: Power/Go *Red: Stop *Pink: Eject Seat *Blue: Satellite On/Off *Purple: Horn =Controls= *Speakers *Radio *Invisibility Joystick *Satellite Stories She Appears In Stories By Me Chase gets Superpowers Chase, the Werewolf Frozened Over Everest meets Tundra Just a Snow Problem Road Trips Pups and the Show-Off Pups Save a Clinic Icy Adventures (series) episodes Police Pup Missions episodes Frozen (Chase and Elsa style) Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks Elsa's Icy Nightmare Pups and the Big Breakup Team D.E.T.E.C.T.I.V.E. Jurassic Pup It Is Time What's Wrong with Elsa? Second Fanon Univerese *A Life of Two Strays Collabs What Happened to Me? 'Creepypasta (not part of canon story line)' Ice in My Soul Pups and the Killer Species A Cliff Sacrafice 'Stories by Others' Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 1: The Halloween Legend Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 2: The Haunted House Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 3: Surprises in the Dark Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 4: Real Ghosts and Sheet Traps Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 6: Pups Reunite Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 7: Never Returning Again Pups and Chase's Test Outdoor Patrol The Great Outdoors Part 2 The Great Outdoors Part 3 The Great Outdoors Part 4 The Great Outdoors Part 5 Skye's Safari (minor) Pup pup, mix up Sarah v.s Chase A crush for Copper The fire within series Pups and the snowy accident Crossovers/Song Articles Let it Go (Elsa version) Rory- Slipping Jurassic Pup Fears Fire: When Chase mentioned the Lookout fire, Elsa has been TERRIFIED of fires. When she sees (or smells) fire, she stands stock still in the spot where she's standing in or whimpers and runs off Her Powers:(formerly) Ever since she injured Anna with her powers, and the fact that they got stronger after the incident, she became fearful of them. After she controlled them, she was confident that she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore with them again Hurting anyone: She is very scared of hurting someone's feelings or hurting them with her powers. Especially her best friends and siblings Humans:(formerly) When she lived out on the streets, humans usually shooed her away with sticks or rocks when she was younger Blood Jackets:(sort of) After she read the first chapter of Killer Species: Out for Blood, she passed out, which indicates that she's slightly scared and grossed out by them Ingrid: She will fight her, but is veeeerrryyy nervous around her, her two other siblings and Chase Trivia *She's Chase's sister *She was "born" on August 13 (exactly two days before my birthday) *She and Chase both have freckles on the sides of their muzzles. Elsa's are a very light sky blue color, while Chase's are brown *In some stories, like Jurassic Pup for instance, Elsa and Tundra are inseparable. Elsa is also a pre-teen in all my stories now, except for the Icy Cases episodes *She stands still with fear when she sees fire *She has Ice Powers *Her debut was in Chase gets Superpowers *She uses smart-talk to Blizzard *She has a soft heart for the trainees *She has her own apprentice. her little sister *She uses her powers to defend herself *She goes into sneezing fits like Chase when her nose touches a feather, cat hair or pollen *She makes an acception for Perathius, who is a cat, even though she despises any cat *Steel developes a crush on her in Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks and Elsa got R evenge on him for hurting Chase with his Ice Missiles by turning him to ice *'SPOILER ALERT': At the end of Frozened Over Elsa recives a necklace with a snowflake pendant dangling from it from Anna *She loves anything chocolate *She has a tiny tiny crush on Cliffjumper, but prefers to not tell anyone, even though it's obvious that Chase knows *She is inspired from Elsa from Disney's 2013 Oscar award winning film Frozen *She has a bluish scar over her right eye after an incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria *She likes to play soccer with Fletcher, since it's her favorite sport, but Fletcher can't help but wonder how Elsa can shoot goals so quickly *In a future story I'm gonna do, Elsa gets injured which SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS at nighttime *When she's under a sleeping curse, or unconscious, she has these horrible dreams of her being in a room that's on fire with someone else in it with red eyes staring at her. Usually she wakes up after a piece of the roof falls on top of her or if the other dog laughs evilly. The problem is with her dreams is that she get severely burned by them Hobbies *Daydreaming *Sketching *Hanging out with the Snow pups or her siblings *Singing Let it Go at night, where no one really knows what she's doing '' *Eating anything that has chocolate in it *Reading *Building a snowman *Playing soccer with Fletcher and Sport *Watching any ''Scooby Doo movie or the Jurassic Park movies *Learning about Raptors Random *Before I knew about the wiki, her original name was Shasta. Then Blizzard. And then, finally, Elsa (which I'm glad I stuck to) *Her original design looked more wolf like when she was just a doodle in my sketch book *She was originally going to be related to Icee and Tundra, but that changed when I came up with Chase being her brother *In Jurassic Pup, Elsa's voiced by Mylie Cyrus, the voice of Penny in Bolt *The original powers I was going to give her was Fire Powers. When I saw Frozen again, I changed my mind and turned her powers into Ice Powers (and also Flavannah-Copper-Codi already has a German shepherd with Fire powers) *She was going to be the Ice Rescue pup, but then I found out about Tundra, who became a main character in all my stories, so I changed it to a Search and Rescue pup *Her paws were originally going to be blue, due to her powers, but I changed that and made her paw pads blue instead *In another Fanon univerese, with just her, Tundra, Anna, Harper and Dodgers, she doesn't have Ice powers, but her paw pads are still blue, so that's kinda weird. She does get them later in that Fanon, but it's when she's in her early preteens *When she goes down the slide, Anna jumps on her back, causing to go down penguin style *On winter nights, if she's sleeping outside, her eyes glow ice blue and she leaves a trail of glowing blue paw prints wherever she goes *She was originally going to be Chase's little sister, but I changed that to being Chase's older sister *I wasn't planning on Elsa having a crush on anyone, but that changed after I found out about Cliffjumper *Since Anna was one of my favorite characters in Frozen, I decided to make Elsa a little sister named after Princess Anna *Once, I accidentally put "Jelsa" in a story while editing it, and that DOESN'T mean I support Jelsa, 'cause I don't *She's a HUGE Jurassic Park fan, like me, and loves watching the movies. She's hoping to see Jurassic World again (even though she saw it three times with Cliffjumper) Abilities She is able to shoot ice and snow out of her front paws and her feelings are shown through her powers. She's also able to track down lost hikers, pups, etc. but needs to keep clear of cat hair, feathers and pollen, since she's allergic. Appearance Elsa looks like a female black and white version of Chase. She wears a light blue collar and a badge with the picture of the Ice Palace from Frozen in the center. Later on, she has a golden pin version of Cliffjumper's badge with a little C in the lower left corner. Gallery 2014-10-17 20.17.31.jpg|Marshall to the rescue 2014-10-18 12.43.29.jpg|Over her head 1410014876226.jpg|Elsa in Farmer Yumi's orchard 1410553694066.jpg|Crashed into by Marshall 1412211145092.jpg|Elsa taking over for Chase when he gets hit by a car and breaks one of his ribs 2014-11-17_18.43.34.jpg|(messed up onher outfit) Ready for action 2014-11-19_12.26.45.jpg|Disgusted 640px-Image.jpg|Smart-mouthing Blizzard (my first drawing EVER of Elsa) Elsa.JPG|Elsa from Frozen. The main inspiration of Elsa 2014-12-21 16.39.40.jpg|Although it's very rare for Elsa to get sick, she can. Images (15).jpg|a WONDERFUL picture made by Marielita48 1410018716193.jpg|Headshot Do You Wanna Build A Snowman ?.jpeg|AT with Tundrathesnowpup~ Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?~ Tundra is going to throw a snowball at an uexpecting Elsa :3 Elsa.png|Gift from SarahtheFBIPup~Elsa using her Ice powers Snowy Tag.jpg|My half of the AT with WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Snowy Tag ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|WittleFuzzyPuppehs' half of the AT~ Do the Magic! Trapped.jpg|This is part of my Frozen version with her. Mayor Humdinger's guards shoot arrows at Elsa, and they pin her cape to the wall of her Ice Palace. GAH! I can't draw capes!!! Love is an Open Door.jpg|My Half of the AT with Moose513~ Love is an Open Door My Couple.jpg|Moose513's Awesome Half of the AT~ ElsaXCliffjumper Teenagers.jpg|Teen Elsa (above) and Fletcher (below) Seriously Fletcher?!.jpg|My request from WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Are you for real? One Big Happy Family.jpg|My half of the AT I did with Moose513~ Two New Bundles of Joy Sketch2418556.png|Elsa congradulating Chase on fixing the train tracks Elsa goft.jpg|Giftie from VanGuardMaster47 Sketch105223918.png|A wonderful screenshot edit made by Digger2808 Sketch2512325.png|Elsa's Nighmare IMG 20150530 222949.jpg|1 of 5 gifts given to me by HirepupsandCollachdude. This is my most favorite of the 5^^ IMG 20150530 222700.jpg|2 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude. Elsa meeting Skye's sister IMG 20150530 224019.jpg|3 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude IMG 20150530 224110.jpg|4 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude IMG 20150530 224203.jpg|5 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude! I love them so much!!! Paper Elsa.png|Gift: Paper Mario Elsa. Drawn by Jon64 Elsa On A Hunt.png|A BE-AWESOME gift by Moose513!!!!! Love it so much! Sketch264165743.png|A screenshot edit made by HirepupsandCollachedude! that was, I guess made last year that I appearantly forgot to post. Elsa playing with Chase's spy gear Realistic looks by elsapawpatrol-d91gg65.jpg|Was inspired by Tundra, Fuzzy, Sport and Puppy's drawings of their realistic-looking OCs that I wanted to do one. Let's just say that I need A LOT of practice with realistic eyes. Lol Voice Young: Lexi Walker Older: Idina Menzel Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Superheroes Category:German Shepherds Category:Relatives Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Team D.E.T.E.C.T.I.V.E. Member